Transporting container for liquids The invention relates to a plastic transporting container for liquids, in particular high-purity liquids, having a submersion tube which extends from a top wall of the container to the container base. Transporting containers of this type are used for transporting liquids. In particular when used for high-purity liquids, in the case of which contamination by environmental influences has to be avoided, it is necessary, for emptying purposes, to have a submersion tube which extends virtually as far as the container base and, at its top end, is provided with a screw-connection device.
In the case of known transporting containers of the generic type mentioned in the introduction, the submersion tube usually consists of a plastic material other than that used for the actual transporting container, which is produced by blow moulding. Such submersion tubes are fastened in the top wall of the container in a sealing manner. The resulting outlay in terms of labour and cost is considerable; moreover, additional quality-assurance measures are necessary.
The object of the invention is thus to design a transporting container of the generic type mentioned in the introduction, such that it can be produced with comparatively low outlay and, in particular, there is no need for any measures for the subsequent fitting of a submersion tube.
This object is achieved according to the invention in that the submersion tube is integrally formed in the transporting container.
The submersion tube is thus produced as the actual plastic transporting container is produced, with the result that there is no need for any other production and assembly work.
With the same size of production batch, the production of the plastic container is not very much more expensive than that of transporting containers with a submersion tube which has to be fitted separately, although the outlay for fitting the immersion tube separately is done away with. The integral design of the submersion tubes means that a filling-level sensor can easily be fitted.
The reduction in the number of structural components for the transporting container, which is brought about by the integral design of the submersion tube, likewise reduces the production outlay and, at the same time, the possible errors during assembly and handling. Outlay in terms of cleaning is also reduced.
The submersion tube is preferably formed in an inner protrusion, running along a surface line, of the essentially cylindrical container wall of the transporting container. The fixed, integral connection of the submersion tube to the container wall secures the submersion tube on the container wall over its entire length, with the result that bending stresses which could occur as a result of movements in liquids in the case of a submersion tube which projects freely into the transporting container are completely avoided. In particular, it is not necessary either to provide a separate fastening at the bottom end of the submersion tube, which projects into the transporting container, as may be necessary in known transporting containers with submersion tubes which project freely into the container interior, at least if the submersion tubes are relatively long.
The transporting container is preferably a hollow body produced by blow moulding.
For use for high-purity chemicals, it is expedient for the transporting container to be produced as a hollow body by coextrusion blow moulding, the inner-wall material, which is selected specifically for the chemicals which are to be introduced, coating both the inner wall of the container and the submersion tube, with the result that all the surfaces which come into contact with the product are formed by this inner-wall material.
Further advantageous configurations of the idea of the invention form the subject matter of further subclaims.